


Филипп молится другим богам

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Aristocracy, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: Филипп в христианскую веру крещен. Причастие принимает. Молится рядом с другими. Обряды соблюдает.Но когда никто, кроме одного, не видит, Филипп в язычники заделывается. И другому божеству молится...
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 4





	Филипп молится другим богам

В Сен-Клу христианского храма нет,  
Лишь часовня.  
Правда, молиться в ней тоже никто не стремится.  
Сен-Клу сам —  
Храм.  
Только молятся в нем особым богам…  
Богу… 

— Миньонетт! — Шевалье в комнаты Филиппа входит, останавливается в дверях. Улыбается. Шевалье пьян немного. А может, и не только пьян. Щеки его горят румянцем, глаза блестят. Платка шейного нет, уже выбросил прочь. Камзола — тоже. Жилет расстегнут, рубаха развязана. Как и он сам. 

Скидывает туфли, распинывает их по сторонам. В одних чулках дальше тихо как кот на мягких лапах к постели Филиппа крадется. На ходу делает глоток вина из бокала, что принес с собой. Капли — мимо рта, по подбородку скользят, пачкают рубаху на груди пятнами алыми будто кровь. Будто ранили его в самое сердце. Филипп от этого зрелища не может глаз оторвать. 

— Стой, где стоишь! — говорит он Шевалье, и любовник покорно замирает. Усмехается. 

— Что такое, дорогой? Не подпустишь меня к себе сегодня? — спрашивает лукаво, флиртующе отводит взгляд, хлопает ресницами как девица и вновь им к Филиппу возвращается. 

— Раздевайся! — Филипп командует, почти как в полку когда-то давно. И Шевалье как солдат команду моментально исполняет. 

Ставит бокал на столик. Развязывает ленты на манжетах рубахи. Поднимает ее наверх медленно, путается в тонком батисте, урчит, рвет с себя. Снимает все же. Белоснежная пена на пол летит. Шевалье же теперь медленно пуговицу за пуговицей на кюлотах расстегивает тонкими пальцами. Филипп как зачарованный смотрит на него, не отрываясь. 

Но моргает, отвлекается на пару секунд — видит, что Шевалье перед ним уже в одних чулках, атласными лентами подвязанными, стоит. Тянется к бантам, чтобы и эту последнюю деталь своего гардероба снять. 

Филипп с постели срывается, путается в простынях, чуть не падает, рычит. В сторону ткань отбрасывает, она трещит... Почти кричит:

— Нет! — к Шевалье подлетает, падает перед ним на колени, простирает руки к нему — они дрожат. Смотрит на любовника снизу вверх, губы облизывает. Будто молится сейчас у алтаря, шепчет что-то несвязное. Сердце бьется часто, неровно. Филипп пьян. Хуже Шевалье. Только не вином. 

— Миньонетт, я… — Шевалье что-то сказать хочет, но Филипп его обрывает вновь. 

— Молчи! Ни слова сейчас! — с глухим стоном подается вперед. Лбом к бедру любовника прижимается. Ладони на голени ему кладет, проходит от лодыжек вверх. По тонкому шелку чулка, что чуть скрипит под пальцами. Холодит. К коленям… Стискивает их. Дальше, по бедрам — уже сжимая кожу, оставляя синяки от пальцев. От краев — в центр. Замирает. Губы облизывает. 

И поцелуями в исступлении все, до чего может дотянуться сейчас, покрывает. Бедра, низ живота, пальцы Шевалье, которыми он по лицу Филиппа мажет, пытаясь то ли на себя заставить посмотреть, то ли приласкать, то ли оттолкнуть… 

Хриплые стоны через время срываются с губ у обоих. Филипп пальцы Шевалье в своих волосах уже чувствует, подается движению руки, что к паху его лицо прижимает. Покорно рот открывает, облизывает головку члена, что красен и так призывно покачивается. По стволу проходит, венки все очерчивает. А потом — весь, сколько может, в рот вбирает. Урчит. Наслаждается им как самым дорогим лакомством. Слышит громкий выдох Шевалье. Не стон — выдох. И вовсе голову теряет. Ласкает любовника неистово, пальцами, языком, губами, дыханием. Весь к нему, вокруг него, слиться с ним хочет в единое целое…

Знакомый вкус на языке. Шевалье теперь уже стонет. Громко, музыкально. Волосы Филиппа сжимает. Больно немного, но как же приятно. Филипп вторит любимому. К себе еще ближе прижимает, принимает все с благодарностью... 

Притирается щекой к бедру потом, вновь замирает, когда все кончено. Шепчет тихо:

— Мое божество... Мой... Люблю тебя… 

Филипп в христианскую веру крещен. Причастие принимает. Молится рядом с другими. Обряды соблюдает.

Но когда никто, кроме одного, не видит, Филипп в язычники заделывается. И другому божеству молится. У которого светлые волосы кольцами и глаза сверкают как камни драгоценные. У которого пальцы прохладные, а губы — горячие. Кто на Филиппа сверху вниз сейчас смотрит, усмехается. Шевалье...


End file.
